


I'll Leave My Love Between the Stars

by acemattmrdck



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemattmrdck/pseuds/acemattmrdck
Summary: Super cheesy HELLA late Halloween Spacedogs pwp.Enjoy





	

“Did you have fun at the party, love?” Nigel inquires as he and Adam toe off their shoes in the doorway. Placing them on the shoe rack near the door.

 

“Yes, it wasn’t as overwhelming as I-I thought it would be. I think it’s because I know everyone that was there and they know about my asperger’s.” Adam catches Nigel’s eyes giving him a small smile,then quickly looks away. Nigel places his keys on the hook next to the front door and sets the code for the house alarm. Adam pads his way down the hall and toward their bedroom. Nigel quickly follows behind him. He unbuttons his black waistcoat as he walks to the room, once inside he watches as Adam gently removes his knee high socks. Nigel peels off the big teased mullet wig of his Jareth costume, then he begins stripping down to his briefs. Nigel runs his fingers through his own hair and goes into the attached bathroom to remove the makeup Daria, Darko’s wife, was nice enough to help him put on. He removes most of it with soap and water, but he’s not about to scrub the fuck out of his eyes to try to get rid of the eyeliner.

 

Nigel calls it quits and goes back into the bedroom. Adam still has his costume on but has gone to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. Nigel lays on the bed propping himself up on his elbows as his darling Adam sits the water on the coaster on the nightstand and crawls up the bed toward him straddling his hips. Adam’s orange astronaut costume slides up as he sits on Nigel’s lap, revealing the smallest hint of Adam’s soft lace panties. Nigel groans at the sight of them. Adam leans forward to give Nigel a kiss. Nigel raises himself to meet him halfway, brushing his lips against Adam’s soft pink ones. He feels Adam’s tongue lightly touch his lips and automatically parts his lips for Adam. Adam shyly slips his tongue inside Nigel’s mouth touching his tongue with Nigel’s unsurly at first. Nigel slides his hands up Adam’s thighs, slowly pushing up the bottom of the dress revealing his panties. Nigel traces the hem of them slowly causing Adam to shiver.

 

“Mmm, Nigel!” Adam whines breaking the kiss.

 

“Yes, gorgeous?” Nigel smirks taking in the sight of Adam’s red mouth as well as his flushed cheeks.

 

“I want to-can we have sex now?” Adam asks sweetly as he gently rocks his hips against Nigel’s clothed erection. Nigel’s hands go straight to Adam’s hips to hold him steady.

 

“Fuck, yeah, sparrow whatever you want.” Nigel grunts trying not to buck up into Adam, “You need to grab the stuff from the drawer.”

 

“But Nigel I-” Adam starts.

“Adam, we went through this-” Nigel huffs out. Adam places a hand over Nigel’s mouth to stop him from talking.

 

“What I’m trying to say is, is that I-I stretched myself earlier and I’m wearing a plug.” Adam blushes and bites his lip as he lifts his hand from Nigel’s mouth. Nigel catches his eyes and licks his lips. Adam can feel Nigel’s hand move from his hip to his ass, Adam lifts up when Nigel slides his hand inside his panties. He gives Adam’s ass a squeeze, he turns his attention to the plug. Nigel runs a finger over it before grabbing the base and giving it a small twist causing Adam to let out a little moan. 

 

“You fuckin minx!” Nigel growls before flipping them over kneeling in between Adam’s legs. Adam lets out a small giggle before Nigel kisses him again. He feels Nigel slowly unzip his costume until it’s completely unzipped. Nigel pulls back, drinking in the image before him. Adam’s splayed out beneath him, flushed from cheeks to chest, his hair in a mass of curls around his head like halo, his nipples a rosy shade of pink like his lips, and his panties pulled tight from his erection. 

 

“You are so fuckin beautiful.” Nigel whispers to him. He plants small kisses over Adam’s cheeks, down his neck, moving toward Adam’s nipple giving each of them a flick with his tongue. Adam wiggles under his attention.

“Nigel, please!” Adam whimpers.

“What is it, baby?” Nigel smirks as he continues kissing his way down Adam’s stomach stopping to nuzzle just above the waistband of Adam’s panties. 

 

“I want...I want you inside of me.” Adam whines as he tries to move his crotch closer to Nigel’s warm breath. Nigel let’s out a small chuckle as he holds him still.

 

“Let’s get you out of these then, shall we?”Raising his head and placing a kiss to Adam’s belly, Nigel hooks his fingers in the panties and pulls them slowly off Adam. Adam’s cock is pink and leaking as it juts away from a trimmed thatch of dark curls. Nigel leans in to give it a kiss, Adam giggles at the action. Nigel continues pulling the panties off Adam’s legs and throws them onto the floor, before removing his own underwear. Adam sits up to take his arms out of his costume before folding it and laying it on the floor next to the bed. He opens the bedside table drawer to grab the lube tossing it to Nigel, who catches it then kneels on the foot of the bed. Nigel popped open the lid squeezing some into the palm of his hand. He tosses the bottle back to Adam as he begins to stroke himself. 

 

Shuffling up to Adam, Nigel grabs Adam’s legs and wraps them around his waist.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Nigel grins once he’s inches away from Adam’s face. Adam smiles and kisses Nigel’s nose cause them both to laugh. Nigel slides a hand between the two them to the plug still nestled in Adam’s hole. He pulls it all the way out slowly. Nigel puts it one the nightstand and returns his attention to Adam. 

 

“You doing alright, are you ready?” Nigel asks.

 

“Yes, Nigel.” Adam digs his heels into Nigel’s ass.

 

“You impatient little thing.” Nigel gives him a quick kiss. He leans back to line his cock up with Adam’s hole and begins to slowly push in. Nigel hovers back over Adam watching his darling’s face contort in pleasure. He loves the way Adam’s eyebrows knit together and how his mouth creates a perfect “O” when Nigel hit his prostate, just so. Once fully sheathed in his sparrow he waits for Adam to adjust to his girth before he starts to move. Adam wraps his arms around Nigel’s neck. Nigel pulls out slowly and pushes back in several times before hearing Adam let out a small sigh. 

 

“Mmm faster, Nigel.” Adam whines.

 

“As you wish.” Nigel replies as he kisses Adam’s jaw and begins to increase the speed of his thrusts. Adam turns his head seeking out Nigel’s mouth and Nigel latches on like his life depends on it. He can feel Adam moan as he tongue fucks his mouth. Adam digs his nails into Nigel’s back. Nigel trails a hand over Adam’s abs causing the younger man to shiver, before Nigel encases Adam’s erection in his fist. Nigel gently thumbs the slit of Adam’s cock, then he proceeds to pump Adam in time with his thrusts. Adam breaks the kiss as he lets out a whimper. Nigel fucks into him harder and he gently squeezes Adam’s cock as he jerks him off. He can tell Adam is close by the way he clenches around Nigel’s length, the way his hand are tearing at Nigel’s back, Adam pushing back onto him, and by the way his feet try to find purchase in the covers beneath him. 

 

“OH!” moans Adam, going a little cross-eyed as Nigel hits his prostate head on. Nigel begins to jerk Adam faster as he keeps hitting that sweet spot inside Adam. 

 

“Ah, Ni-Nigel!” Adam all but screams as he cums.

 

“Fuck!” Nigel burrows his face into Adam’s neck as he cums inside Adam. Adam’s hole clenches tightly around Nigel, milking him. Nigel lays on top of Adam resting his head on Adam’s chest. He can hear Adam’s heartbeat and he closes his eyes.

 

“I love you.” Adam sleepily mumbles.

 

“I love you too, sparrow.” Nigel gently pulls out of him and gives him a quick kiss before going to the bathroom to get a wet flannel to clean them up. By the time Nigel returns Adam has fallen asleep. Nigel gently wakes Adam to clean him and tosses the rag into the bathroom from the bed, then he crawl into bed next to him and falls asleep curled around his darling Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
